<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admirable by Fottiti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005984">Admirable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti'>Fottiti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titanfall (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Developing Friendships, Gen, Jack Needs a Hug, Robot Feels, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey BT?” </p><p>“Yes Pilot?” </p><p>“Um, back there when Briggs said you should Link with a real Pilot, why didn’t you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BT-7274 &amp; Jack Cooper (Titanfall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admirable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Couldn’t stop thinking about how Jack was probably shook at BT wanting to keep their Link during that cutscene LOL so here we are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey BT?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Pilot?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack chewed on his nail without looking up to his Titan from his seat on an ammunition crate. “Um, back there with Briggs.” Jack cocked his head to the side, “Y’know when she said you should be Linked with a full Pilot, why did- why did you refuse?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT knew the question was coming. He could feel it nagging at the back of Jack’s mind, like something was bothering him and it wouldn’t go away unless he talked about it. BT let out a large gust of wind as his optic swivelled down focusing on Jack. He zoomed into his hands and could see he was not biting his nails but picking the skin on his fingertips. BT looked back to the hovercrafts flying to their location in the far distance, only being able to see them with his optic fully zoomed in. One being large enough to carry Titans and all the supplies around them. Both Jack and BT knew they would be going into what could possibly be their last fight with the Militia. The Arc and the IMC were on the move and the Militia needed some catching up to do. As soon as the hovercraft landed, the waiting soldiers and Riflemen would jump into action and load the ships before the fleet would be regrouped and flown out to meet the IMC. But for now, the waiting Rifleman we’re sitting around with one another waiting for orders. BT calculated they had about fifteen minutes until the ships landed and they needed to move. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked up after a while. His helmet was resting beside him, he sat cross legged with his machine gun leaning against the crate. Jack continued picking his nails. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT could sense his nervousness. He wondered briefly if it was for their upcoming mission, where Jack would have to operate a Titan among others who had years of experience while he only had his mentor’s training sessions and a few days with BT under his belt, or nervous for his Titan’s answer. BT watched as he winced from picking his nails and looked down to see he had peeled the skin away so that it was now bleeding. Jack stuffed his finger into his mouth and looking back to BT. A nervous habit that BT had observed him do on a few occasions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because our combat effectiveness rating exceeds ninety percent.” BT answered finally and narrowed his optic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack nodded quickly. Embarrassed for thinking it was more then that. He looked away to watch a group of Riflemen get to their feet after checking their guns and starting to form a circle. Jack couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could hear their loud laughter and see their smiles. Something tugged at his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But,” BT’s voice drew Jack’s attention back to him, “I do believe that is not your question, or the answer you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack blinked. Dumbfounded. “No! No I uh- I-“ He stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT’s optic blinked and he leaned closer down to Jack. “Or the answer you need.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BT-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish to keep our Link for more reasons than just our combat effectiveness rating.” BT rumbled, Jack couldn’t tear his eyes away from his friend. “The main reason being that you remind me very much of Captain Tai Lastimosa, Cooper.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack blinked and his jaw nearly fell open at the Titan’s very human feeling confession. His eyes went wide as he stared into BT’s bright optic trying to find the right words to say. Jack was stunned into silence and a million thoughts ran through his head at his friend’s words, Jack reminded BT of Lastimosa?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and he have a sense of unwavering confidence that I admire greatly.” BT continued, slightly amused seeing Jack so caught of guard. He knew that was not what he was expecting at all, “You are confident in battle, despite your limited training and experience. You give a fight your all and you do not back down, instead you fight back harder and do not show fear in the face of danger. Or a challenge.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s mouth snapped shut as he watched BT closely. Fingers not longer picking his skin raw. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT’s tilted his optic and seeing Jack look at him so intensely made him feel as though they were the only beings in the universe. That their conversation was the most important words to ever be spoken. And to a certain degree, BT felt that his words were very important. “Our Link is strong considering the sort amount of time that we have spent in the field together. But since Linking with you Cooper I have felt your bravery, your passion, your heart and your loyalty to the Militia grow greatly.” BT leaned back a little. “You want what is best for the people that the Militia’s fights to free and you will do anything in your power to stop the IMC. And at any costs.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack absentmindedly nodded. He hated the IMC and wanted people to be free, he had seen the pain that the IMC could cause first hand and did not want anyone to have to suffer as he had. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cooper,” BT’s voice was quieter making Jack lean forward not wanting to miss a word, “you are a very admirable solider and man. And I am honoured, to be your Titan.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s jaw fell open again. BT felt a little burst of warmth in his frame at his Pilot’s reaction. Jack was shocked beyond words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain Tai Lastimosa would be very proud of you Cooper, considering how far you have come since training with him.” BT’s voice lowered, “I, am very proud of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-“ Jack stammered awkwardly, his neck and cheeks burned a shade of red as he looked anywhere but his Titan’s optic. “wow BT. I don’t even know what to say.” He couldn’t even describe how his friend’s words had made him feel. Embarrassed slightly but there was something else and if Jack’s mind wasn’t racing with thoughts he would be able to place them. “I-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT just blinked and continued watching him. “You do not need to Jack.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked up at the mention of his name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can feel it.” BT hummed in his deep voice as he pointed to Jack. “I can feel your emotions though our Link.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack swallowed thickly and nodded. “Oh. I, uh didn’t know you could do that.” He blinked and a familiar glint lit up his kind eyes, “Can you read my thoughts too?” The way the man smirked reminded BT of the Jack he had grown to know so well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am afraid not.” BT said, amused. “But I can feel your emotions to a certain degree. Another trait about you that I admire is how you feel so very deeply. The weight of your actions has caused you both shame and pride.” BT remembers well the overpowering and uncomfortable aura of shame that Jack held onto when their first Linked near Lastimosa’s buried body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack shrugged a shoulder, “Guess I’m too soft for war if I let things get to me so much hey?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT vented heavily. “I believe the exact opposite Jack. The Militia needs soldiers like you, soldiers that can feel the effects of their actions. If you didn’t feel so deeply for others as you do, I believe that you would become like the soldiers and mercenaries that blindly follows order from the IMC causing others so much pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s eyebrows shot up. “So me being a softy is kinda good?” He tilted his head, “In a way?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. And you are not what you call, a softy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack chuckled at the way the word sounded on his deep voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a good person.” BT couldn’t stop his own words. “A person that I believe is too kind and too caring to see the horrors of this war.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack blinked his eyes wide. BT just watched as he stared up at him, and could feel him thinking hard. “Are you even allowed to say that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT thought for a moment. “I suppose not. But they are my thoughts.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thoughts.” Jack whispered and tapped a finger against his lips. The possibilities of his Titan’s words were huge. He shook his head, his messy hair going in all directions until he combed it from his eyes, and looked around the platform they were on. He watched as a few Riflemen were laughing with one another, seemingly clueless to the battle they were going into. Jack felt his lips tug into a smile as he watched one suggest they kick around a grenade to pass the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT turned and followed his gaze. He looked back to Jack and could see that a part of him wished he could go back to being a Riflemen with less duties and responsibilities. But another part of him wanted nothing more than to be a Pilot. BT could feel he was torn between the two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack smiled again seeing the group agree and start cautiously kicking around a grenade and keeping it off the ground. He chuckled seeing their Commanding Officer yell at them to stop, the group laughed and clapped each other on the backs before going back to their duties. Jack’s smiled faded and he looked down to his lap, nails picking at his fingers again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something troubles you.” BT pressed gently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack sighed heavily. “Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT waited a moment. He leaned down closer grabbing Jack’s attention, “Do you wish to share?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked to him and sighed heavily as he shook his head. “You say I’m like Tai, but BT I’m not.” He shrugged and looked away, “I feel like I’m nothing like him at all, he was so sure of himself when he was wish you. He was amazing and all the other Pilots admired and looked up to him, they would never look at me like that.” Jack closed his eyes. “I don’t know what I’m doing, you really should’ve let Briggs get you another Pilot. A real Pilot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BT watched as Jack blinked his eyes roughly. “This self pity will do nothing for your confidence in the upcoming battle.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack was taken aback at his words. He felt stupid for expecting comfort. He flushed in embarrassment again. BT was right of course to get him to snap out of it, but Jack still felt a sort of hesitation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not mean to embarrass you or make you feel foolish, but it is simply the truth. You are not as skilled as the other Pilots I will not lie to you about that Jack. But with the training that you do have it is impressive that you have been able to control a Titan as you do and come as far as you have.”BT looked to see the ships were burning through the planet’s atmosphere getting closer. “I know that Captain Tai Lastimosa saw something in you that he did not see in the others. He spoke highly of you very often.” Jack looked back to him, eyes tired. “And Jack I am beginning to see it too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not know how to describe it. But it is something that I saw and felt in Captain Tai Lastimosa as well.” BT rumbled gently. “You and he are very much alike. And I am being honest when I say that I wanted to keep our Link because of that feeling.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack thought for a moment then smiled up at his Titan. BT felt a sense of relief fill him and his frame relaxed. “I kinda hoped you’d wanna keep our Link too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I did, like I said Jack I admire you greatly. As a solider and a man.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s smile only widened. BT took a mental snapshot and saved it into his Pilot’s file. Jack jumped off the crate and BT rose to his full height and watched as Jack placed a hand on his knee. Jack leaned his forehead against him for a moment and stepped back and tapped him with his hand. “You really are special BT.” Jack looked to the sky and could see the ships nearly landing, Riflemen now running around and waving them into spaces to land. Jack smiled up at him and they looked to the side to see Sarah Briggs walking over. The Pilot and Titan stood at attention as she got closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cooper! Saddle up, dropship is here in five!” She waved a hand and turned back around to another control ship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked up at BT and tapped his knee. BT looked down. “Ready to go and kick some ass buddy?” He walked back to his crate and put his helmet over his head and the visor shone a bright blue. Jack grabbed his other supplies and turned to see BT with an outstretched hand. He stepped into it and watched as BT rose to his full height and held Jack close to his optic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very much so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack only laughed as BT’s cockpit hissed open. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading loves</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>